SECRET Engage
by AmiyaSukala
Summary: Yuuki Cross rescue's a man by chance one day, only to have him return the favour by offering his own son as payment for Yuuki's help. ONLY, his son is no other than Zero Kiryuu, some guy she accidently intimidated before... How would Love spark?
1. Secret 1: First Day

Secret 1: First Day At High School

_Yuuki Cross, that's me. I'm currently about to make my biggest decision ever, I mean this will be for eternity, so I focuss my sight on the rose ring before me...I'm about to decide to say, either of the two most simplest words out of history. Yes or No. Before me, there he stands, the man who I despise but crave, envy but admire, hate and love... You are probably thinking why the hell do I feel all those towards him, isn't it weird? Well, let's say it wasn't love that began our long, long relationship, it was a coincidence led by chance and rivalry... NO, it was PRIDE that started everything... that's right, I'll tell you my long and twisted story of how I met him, Zero Kiryuu, the one guy that led my heart on an endless trail and the only one guy in this world who I am about to say.....to._

-[STORY STARTS HERE]-

Summer Vacation has finally ended. Like this, the burning heat from the sun lingers on my skin as I dash towards Cross High, my high school of course. It's my first year, I'm 15 now and very soon it'll be my sweet sixteen, Kyaa, I can't wait. Oh, my name is Yuuki Cross, by the way. Today is my first day at high school. No different from any other girls my age, I'm looking for a new fresh start. I hope I'll be able to enjoy a normal high school life...

I jump at the touch of soft hands on my shoulder. I turn around, knowing exactly who it was. "Rima!"

My childhood friend and neighbor, Rima Touya stares at me. She displays an irratated look, which made me feel somewhat uneasy. I wasn't prepared for death yet. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YUUKI?" Rima shouted with a loud voice, "I thought we promised to attend high school together."

My mouth opened but my teeth were clattering. I shut my eyelids, ready for a mass delivery to hell. That's what Rima is like, whenever I do something wrong, she...well, is very capable in shouting at me for non-stop for three days and nights, with a murderous look. I wait. And wait. NOTHING! I took a peek at her, she was just staring at me.

"R-rima..."

She let out a sigh, "It's our first day, let's get going Yuuki. We don't want to be late. AND make sure you DON'T DO THAT AGAIN."

I gulped, but at that, Rima smiled, took my hands and led me to our classroom. Seems like we're always together and will forever be together. My high school life is about to start.

XXX

Yuuki and Rima both sipped their apple juice whilst observing the school grounds from the classroom window.

Rima pouted. "I never thought high school could be this boring."

Yuuki frowned, "really, you just haven't met your target yet. I bet that's all..."

"What, don't diss me. Loking for a ideal man is a nessecity of girls our age now," Rima argued, "besides, it's not just guys. Cross High is very famous for top grades."

Yuuki opened her mouth to agree with Rima, but the voices of other girls interupted them.

"-it's them, it really is....oh my god, lets go-"

"-no way, it's Aidou Hanabusa right-"

"-god, such a good looking guy-"

"-there he is, there he is, over there-"

Rima and Yuuki pressed themselves to the window, at the direction where some of the girls were squealing at. Entering the school grounds was two tall looking guys. One had glossy blonde hair, slightly shorter than the other. He was as the many girls, crowded at the windows were shouting, handsome. His greenish eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"I think the blonde guy is called Hanabusa Aidou," Yuuki confirmed, "I heard he's the school council president, pretty amazing..."

There was no response from Rima. Yuuki turned to take a glance and her mouth almost dropped off. Yuuki pulled out some tissue and started to dab at Rima's nose. "R-rima, yo-your nose is bleeding..."

At Yuuki's voice, Rima snatched her face from the window. "AHHH, YUUKI, I can't believe you, how can you not react to such a good looking thing..."

Yuuki let out a giggle. Sure enough the guy named Hanabusa Aidou was good-looking, but somehow, Yuuki wasn't interested. She turned to walk away from the window. Sitting at her desk, Yuuki began to feel bored and rather detached. It wasn't until she heard a scream, that she moved. By instinct without thinking. It was in a flash. Yuuki just know she somehow ended up in the worst situation and position ever, in her whole 15 years of life.

The dirt covered guy next to Aidou looked up. He wore glasses and his hair was so long it covered his face. His clothes messy and defineately not handsome, the opposite of Hanabusa Aidou. Now he was struggling to stand up, his head was turned in Yuuki's direction. In Yuuki's hand was a bag full of dirt. It was such a greatly positioned crime scene. It seemed that Yuuki was the culprit of pouring dirt out the window onto Aidou and the other guy.

XXX

_Yuuki Cross, Yuuki Cross_, I say to myself, why did I end up in this situation. How the hell did I end up holding the bag and now... I feel shivers throughout my body. Obvious people were glaring at me. But...why... God help, I wasn't the one who tried to pour dirt on the class president... what the hell is going to happen now and it's just my first day ever...


	2. Secret 2: Intimidation

Secret 2: Intimidation

"-what is she doing-"

"-she's so daring, how could she-"

"-what's with her-"

"-is she a delinquent, pouring dirt on our beloved Aidou-"

_Stop, stop, stop_, that is what I wanted to shout right now, It's a misunderstanding. Me, I'm Yuuki Cross. This is my first day at high school and well I'm already in a tense situation, so much for normal and where is happiness. Subconciously I edge away from the window and far away from the guy, who I think is looking at me, but don't know, considering I can't see his face. I hear the bag of dirt drop to the floor with a thud. God, is there a hole around here somewhere, I'd love to hide.

"Hey, you," I guess someone is already addressing me, "bitch, what were you doing."

I looked up at the girl with long hair and gulped. "It wasn't me, I didn't do it. I saw this guy carrying it and was going to throw it out the window then I..."

"Shut up," another girl cried out, "it's a good job you didn't get dirt on Aidou, otherwise we won't let you off so easily..."

"You should apologise, likewise to Aidou."

No way, there was nothing I could do. I opened my mouth but thankfully, someone was here for me. Rima.

"Stop harassing Yuuki," Rima demanded, "it was probably an accident anyway, besides that other goofy looking idiot took the blow."

The long haired girl spoke again, "though we can be careless about that bad looking guy, it was a close call that our precious Aidou could've got hurt."

Rima grabbed the bag of dirt from the floor and swiftly threw it at the wall where no one was standing. Everyone but me watched in shock. I always knew Rima was strong but sometimes her temper is scary. She cracked her loud voice, "I don't care, no one got hurt and besides why would Yuuki do such a thing when she doesn't even know that guy. I'll take her to apologise to those two so that's the end of it. If anyone bothers Yuuki again, go through me first..."

I strutted after Rima, giving off a smile, as she led me away from the classroom. I so wished I didn't act up and threw that thing myself. Though I can't see, I'm pretty sure my classmates are talking and staring after us now. I feel a raging fire throughout my body. Yep, if you could say what Rima did was extreme, well, I'm considered a delinquent in my days too. I felt like my pre-built being nice and quiet and normal girl armour is already about to break... No more playing nice if I'm just going to get hurt...

XXX

Hanabusa Aidou stood surveying his friend. "You have to take care of yourself more. Seriously, you make me worry too much as your childhood buddy."

There wasn't an answer as he brushed off the dirt from his already messy clothes.

Aidou felt tense. He recognised these unwelcoming signs of silence. It often meant, his dear friend was mad. Aidou slowly backed away and stopped immediately as his friend turned in his general direction. "AHHH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time, please don't be mad whatever you do and think of it this way, at least you don't look any different from how you already do..."

"What are you blurting Aidou," he asked in a coarse voice, "but I accept your apology."

Aidou breathed. His face fading from bright red to normal. "Seriously you had me worried though. I suppose it was just dirt."

"Just dirt, it seems like a girl was holding the bag."

"NO WAY! I mean," Aidou spoke uncertainly, "I don't remember doing anything bad to a girl so, why would she target me...hey Ze-"

"ARE YOU HANABUSA AIDOU?"

Aidou and his friend turned to see a panting Rima. Her face was blushed. Behind her was Yuuki. "I came to tell you to lay off whatever had just happened."

Aidou glanced at his friend, who co-ordinated his sight to Yuuki. He placed on a business type attitude, "it wasn't you who poured dirt on me, it was her. The one behind you."

Yuuki stepped from behind Rima. "I didn't. It was someone else, I tried to stop them and I just happened to be holding it as-"

"That's sounds very convincing. Your just a bitch with no guts," Aidou's friend stated with a laugh, "you dare to do it and don't admit it, your such a lowlife."

"Don't insult Yuuki," Rima demanded, "there was no reason to..."

Rima's voice was cut dead. Aidou watched slightly frightened, bewildered. Yuuki, with her fiery temper had just punched that guy in the stomach. He knelt slightly, clutching his abdomen. "B-bitch..." he uttered with an unsteady voice.

Drops of water fell on the floor before Aidou's friend. It was Yuuki's tears. Though she was crying, her voice was full of rage, "I WON'T APOLOGISE, IT WASN'T ME. What do you know of me to call me a lowlife. Look at you. Your even more of a lowlife than me. Someone who hides their face like you, must mean your too ugly to let anyone see. The sight of you is an insult to everyone... Rima let's go."

"HEY, wait you two. How could you say such things, Hey..." Aidou called after a running Yuuki and Rima. "DAMN, who the hell were they."

"Forget it Aidou. It doesn't really hurt where she hit me so-"

"No way, you were crouching down and all. Those girls, I'll defineately make trouble for them."

"Then make sure you do a good job. I just found something I really hate."

Aidou scratched his head, "hate what?"

"Yuuki, was that her name?"

"Yeah, the one that punched you," Aidou replied.

"I hate that girl. What does she know of my situation, ugly. Heh, what a lowlife she is, makes me sick. I don't want to ever have anything to do with her."

XXX

I wave goodbye to Rima. She was going shopping again, straight after school. Seriously, I think Rima is sometimes too carefree about shopping. I often have to help her pay for stuff. Ahh, my knuckles on my left hand hurt a little. It was probably from punching that guy this afternoon. It was his fault. I never did anything wrong. I was accussed and he called me a lowlife. I couldn't help it, I was already in a temper.

_Snap out of it Yuuki Cross_. That's what I'm yelling at myself to do. Everything was over, so it doesn't concern me. But...my hand. That guy looked so lanky, who knew his body was hard.

I turn around the corner, ready to go home from this miserable first high school day. I felt my blood rushing. NO, not again. My body was already running, instinctively. I can't stop now... am I going to really... the black car, I'm already running towards it... or is it coming towards me and this man...


	3. Secret 3: Be Saving

Secret 3: Be Saving

My heart is throbbing madly. I've somehow lost control, just like back in the classroom. Why am I like this? I curse myself. Yuuki Cross, that's me. This is exactly how foolish I am.

I don't know him, I don't know why either, but I run towards him anyway. He was clutching his heart. That man with a silver ponytail hair. A black car was accelerating over. I can tell, he was to be hit or meant to... I outstrtech my hands towards that man, that stranger... closer, if only I can touch him... Closer- just slightly further, I felt it. Ever so faintly but my hands felt the warmth from his clothes. And then my mind was blurry for the upcoming few seconds. My body feeling some kind of impacts from hitting the floor. I was moving, or rolling, pulling at something really heavy along with me. I heard voices. Sounds I don't recognise. I tore my eyelids open to focus. I'd lost track of my surroundings. I was surrounded by men in black. Body-gaurds I assume. Though I couldn't see, I heard the black car driving off.

I gave a small gasp, just remembering the man I attempted to rescue. "Are you ok?" I ask desperately.

He sat up and smiled at me. That calmed me down. He patted my shoulders as if rewarding a little kid. "Thankyou, though I appreciated it, that was dangerous."

I responded like a kid. "I'm sorry," I mummbled, looking at the ground.

He seemed slightly flustered. "Ahh, please don't be like that. You were only trying to save me. Thankyou. I'm Ichiru Kiryuu. You are?"

I looked up at him. He was a man in his late thirties I guess. He had soft looking eyes and long silver hair in a ponytail, which reminded me of my father. I shook his hands properly, since I was addressing an adult and we both stood up. "My name is Yuuki Cross. It's nice to meet you Mr. Kiryuu."

He smiled again. "Yuuki. Yuuki Cross, that's a nice name."

This time I was the one to smile. "Thankyou."

"Are you a student?" he asked.

I guess it was my uniform that made him question. I laughed a bit, "I'm a first year in Cross Academy-"

"Sir, Sir Kiryuu, we have a crisis..."

I took a glance at my watch, as he attended to his body-guards. I was surprised, it was already 6:15pm. I guess I'd have to buy dinner at a convinience store tonight. I better hurry too. "Mr. Kiryuu," I interupted, "It seems like your ok and I'm glad. If you are hurt, please make sure you go to the hospital. I'm in a hurry so I'll be leaving first." I gave a little bow before running off, though I didn't know why I did. Possibily because he seemed to be a man with authority.

So I'm lying in my own bed shaking like hell. The pain in my leg didn't help either. I couldn't sleep a wink. And after such a long day, that was how high school started for me. I guess life doesn't always go as you wish, but my encounters are too abnormal...

XXX

Rima banged on the door again. She was about to break the damn wooden thing apart if Yuuki didn't hurry out. Rima dropped her school bags on the floor and started to aim a high kick at the door. As she was about to land a hit, Yuuki appeared, startling her and she fell.

Yuuki stared at Rima, whilst holding a hot bottle filled with coffee. "Why are you on the floor?"

Without a word. Rima grabbed Yuuki by the collar and fiercely dragged her off to school. By the speed Rima was running at. It was just in a blink that they arrived before the school gates, though it was already closed. Rima dumped Yuuki on the floor. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING. SEE WE'RE LATE NOW!"

"I'm sorry Rima, but I really couldn't sleep, you see my le-, er I was watching too much TV."

Rima glared at Yuuki, making her shrink. "Don't have a choice. Let's skip school today. Don't drink so much hot coffee either."

Yuuki giggled, clutching the hot bottle in her hand. She was about to agree to such a fab idea before both their attentions were caught. Hanabusa Aidou and his friend was standing at the other side of the gate. They eyed the notebook in Aidou's hand. "What's that?" Yuuki questioned.

"Record for disciplinary of course," Aidou answered with a smile, "you two are doing me a huge favour, make sure to be late again."

Rima gritted her teeth, "what are you implying?"

"At this rate, you two will rank bottom and punishment will be inevitable."

Rima stuck her tongue out, "like I care. Let's enjoy ourselves Yuuki."

"Of course lowlife and deliquents don't care. Everyone will applaude if only people like you two died," Aidou's friend stated with humor in his tone.

Those words were like a dagger piercing her heart. Lowlife was one word she hated and will always vulgarly react to. Rage and fire fuming inside her, Yuuki unscrewed the bottle and chucked the hot coffee at Aidou's friend. "BASTARD. I hope you end up in hell."

The hot liquid hit him fully and he cursed as Yuuki dragged Rima away from the closed gates. Rima didn't speak. She understood the burden Yuuki took on as a child and _lowlife_ was like a curse for her.

XXX

Rima and Yuuki spent the rest of the day at the local library. It was huge with everything needed. Though they didn't attend school that day, they weren't stupid enough to not catch up on studies. They might as well be skippers with style and intelligence.

Rima yawned. Yuuki eyed the clock on the wall. It was still school time but not long before the end. "Should we go home?"

At that question, Rima bolted up. She dashed to clear the table and packed both Yuuki's and her own bag. "Let's go home."

Yuuki looked at Rima, "aren't you going shopping today."

Rima pulled back. "I-I...I already went over the limit and well... why are you bothered about my bad habits now, I mean what are you doing?"

"I'm going to buy something first before heading home. Want to come with me?"

Rima hit her head a few times, "Yuuki, you devil, don't tempt me like that. See you tomorrow and make sure your not late this time..."

Yuuki waved Rima goodbye, as always, she felt the slight loneliness in seeing Rima go. As she walked down the emptying streets. A silver car pulled along the side. From the back seat, a man got out.

Yuuki smiled with relief as Ichiru Kiryuu stepped into view. "Mr. Kiryuu, I'm glad. You look fine."

Ichiru beckoned towards the car. "Yuuki, would you allow me to thank you properly. Can I offer to treat you to a meal tonight?"

Yuuki stared at Ichiru, seriously considering the options. With a little encouragement from her stomach, Yuuki finally agreed. It should be alright. "Thankyou then, Mr. Kiryuu."

Ichiru Kiryuu watched as Yuuki slipped into the car. He smiled and whispered in a range that Yuuki couldn't hear. "Yuuki Cross, just the one I was searching for and need at a critical time like this..."


	4. Secret 4: First Shock

Secret 4: First Shock

Yuuki's mouth was nearly dropped off her face by the time she reached the dining room. She felt dizzy from the unexpected luxury she was experiencing. She was in a mansion. A mansion the size of a castle. It doesn't matter, it seems like, out of randomness she had 'tried' helping a rich man, Ichiru Kiryuu. He was standing, miles and miles opposite her, behind a table that stretched on forever. He finally waved at Yuuki who was seated at the far end of the room, waiting.

"Yuuki, dear, could I request you to change into something more suitable?"

Yuuki tilted her head. She sighed nodding at the same time. Some servants attended to her. _Rich people are this fussy. I'm only here for dinner right. Why must I wear a dress? _Yuuki silently talked to herself. She eyed herself in the mirror. The silky rose-coloured dress was beautiful, the designs, so deatiled. Yuuki flushed slightly, looking pretty in that dress. She finished combing her shortish, brown hair and followed the servants out the room. It was then she wondered whether she really should be here.

"This way Miss Cross. Please wait here as Master returns. My name is Seiren. You may call me for assisstance."

Yuuki took a seat as Seiren left. It was way to rich and luxurious for her to be used to all of a sudden. But, if she was rich...maybe her expectation of life would change.

XXX

Seiren nodded, knowing exactly what her master, Ichiru Kiryuu wants. She went straight to the main hall where the main entrance was. She waited, hoping the young master would not ruin plans by arriving home late. To her relief, the door opened as the messy, coffee stained young master entered. "Young master Kiryuu, your father awaits you."

He turned to look at Seiren, though his expression didn't show as his face was covered. "Tell him, I'll be with him later when I finished changing... or probably never in my case."

Knowing his habits well, Seiren wrapped a scarf around his kneck, pulling on it. He didn't choke but he moved nowhere either. She made sure her job was to be completed, "Master would like you to attend now. His orders are, to bring his pathetic son to the desired location, regardless of corperation and looks."

He ripped the scarf of his kneck and obediently followed Seiren. "Just because I'm already worn out today."

As Seiren opened the door, Ichiru Kiryuu presented his own son with a light embrace. "Still as messy as always."

"Don't state something I already know. What is it this time? You want me to get 100% in ethics or mathematics this time, or would you like me to join a party or conference to raise a bit of social status."

Ichiru laughed. "Dear me, what have I done to have a son like you. Don't be so business like with me, it upsets me. Considering I'm your father, will you help me?"

Ichiru studied his silent son for a long while. "I'm heavily in debt..."

"Then what company is it. Which stock did you invest in this time. I'll sort it out within the night."

Seiren couldn't help but to say, "Young Master Kiryuu has always been a figure feared by many rivarly companies. Your abilities are amazing, yet, this time your father isn't dealing with such issues. I don't think you'd be as capable."

"Oh, I'm not dwelling into your love life again."

Ichiru smiled. His face full of bliss. "Not mine, my sweet son, yours."

"Mine?"

Ichiru coughed. "I was rescued by a girl around your age and I owe her my life. When I consider a suitable repayment, I couldn't give her anything that would cost the same as my own life aside from...you. So, I'm going to let you marry her and then..."

"REJECTED. If there's nothing else I'm leaving."

Sweat trailed down Ichiru's face. Rejected was one word he always had an allergy to if his own son said it. He was shaking slightly. "But...the girl is already here and and and...I-I-I..."

"Fine, I'll confront her for you then, father."

Ichiru and Seiren ran after him but they stopped. There was no one but a red dress and a note left in the room.

Ichiru picked it up. It read:

_I should head home, thankyou for your offer, maybe we'll find another opportunity. See you around, Mr. Kiryuu._

_Yuuki_

_P.S. You have a very nice house/mansion._

"Too bad it's like this..." Ichiru's son taunted before running away.

XXX

Yuuki pinched herself again. She was hungry and sleepy from waiting and waiting. Did rich people like waiting so much? She had originally planned on coming to eat, but she was so fed up she kind of lost her good side again. Yuuki soothed out her unifrom, swinging her bag around in the air. Looking at her watch, she felt petrified that it was so late into the night. Yuuki began to run as quick as she can, to suddenly knock into something.

"OUCH!" she heard a deep voice shout as she and persumabily someone else fell to the floor.

Shaking her head, Yuuki turned and all colour drained from her face. "The same bastard at school who called me a lowlife. What the...why?" She gaped, no more words coming out as he gritted his teeth. Obvious if his face was visable, she'd see his death glare. Yuuki felt it anyway.

"MASTER, Young master Kiryuu," a female voice called. Yuuki's attention diverted to Seiren who appeared around the corner. She sighed. "Ah, Young Master Kiryuu, your here and Miss Cross too?"

Not long after, Ichiru Kiryuu came running into the scene shouting, "ZERO! Please listen to m-"

Yuuki looking confussed glanced from Seiren to Ichiru to the bastard who was on the floor besides her. Her thoughts were wild, _'What did Seiren just call this bastard? The guy I chucked coffee at this morning... Seiren called him, the servant of Mr. Kiryuu, called him Young Master...'_

Ichiru gave a little chuckle, breaking the silence. "Ah, Yuuki, seems like you've met my son... Zero Kiryuu."


	5. Secret 5: Shock Continued

Secret 5: Shock Continued

Yuuki looked from Ichiru Kiryuu to the guy she despises on the floor beside her. Zero Kiryuu, apparently was his name and he was the son of Ichiru Kiryuu. The information took moments to sink in with Yuuki ending up gaping.

Ichiru Kiryuu clapped his hands together, "well now that you've both met I'm pretty sure we can get started and plan out your wedd-"

"MARRY THE BITCH YOURSELF," Zero shouted standing up, "don't assume my standards are as low as yours."

His voice echoed as he began walking in down the long passageway. Yuuki gritted her teeth, annoyed at the insult but her rage seemed to turn elsewhere.

Ichiru jumped back as Yuuki shot him a face that spelled out_, "go to hell!"_

"Yuuki, err...please hear me out on this. I mean I really need you as-"

The door shook with a loud bang as Yuuki stepped out into the newly settled night. She didn't turn back as she spat with restraint, "DON'T OCCUPY YOURESLF WITH ME EVER AGAIN - I don't want to see you or your pathetic son..."

As if a storm had crashed upon Ichiru, he slumped onto the floor. He turned to Seiren with puppy-dog eyes, "did I go too overboard this time?"

Leaned against a wall the whole time, Seiren sighed at her masters accusation. "Sir, if you desire Miss Cross-"

Ichiru shook his second finger, indicating Seiren to be wrong. "I don't want Miss Cross to be mine. I purely wish for her to be my daughter-in-law and on top of that, wouldn't it'd be adorable if my airheaded son and such a cute girl like Yuuki could get together, imagine how lovely their children would be like and-"

"May I ask master, why do you desire for Miss Cross to marry young master?"

Ichiru stared at Seiren. It took several minutes before he uttered the words out, "a lost and forgotten promise I guess...they will be together..."

XXX

The morning sun rose faster than any other day and I couldn't remember staring into it for such a long while. My anger from last night had tired me out so much, I fell fast asleep once I've arrived home. A home that's empty and cold. I long for my parents, my family, I ask all the time, in my dreams where are they? No one answers me. I only knew my father's initial to be . I clatter my teeth together, a habit of mine when I'm extremely annoyed. I had never been so intimidated but it's over - that part I hoped for.

"YUUKI - have you been listening to me at all?" Rima shouted beside me.

I turned with an apologetic expression, (I think,) "Rima I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Sheesh, you need to take care of yourself more you know. I mean I'd just fall asleep in class if I didn't rest for the night-"

"Didn't you sleep through the morning lessons?"

I supressed a laugh seeing Rima shy away. It was typical of Rima to sleep in class, afterall she had me to copy from when needed. You could say it was very peaceful for me. I hadn't come acrosss Aidou Hanabusa anywhere, though I heard he was in the student council president's office. As for Zero Kiryuu, I have a feeling he deliberately skipped school for the day. Whether that has anything to do with me isn't of my concern and I feel satisfied knowing he isn't around me.

I stammered in my steps and ended up crouching on the floor. I flipped around to see a agitated Rima. I stuck my tongue out at her, knowing she intentionally tripped me, but in an non-offensive way.

"You didn't listen to me AGAIN," Rima protested. She pulled a face back at me then sighed. "I need to go to a meeting now. You want to tag along?"

I wavered on her invitation. "I'm fine, I'll wander around. You go and don't worry. I mean lunch is almost over anyways..."

Though I said that and decided to be alone, watching Rima disappear from me was somehow painful. I may hate being lonely, but I knew it was hard to change my acceptance of it too. As I've told Rima, I ended up circling around outside the school building, well literally walking around endlessly till the next class starts. Uncertain whether it was the sun or just my imagination, I thought I saw Mr Kiryuu, as in Ichiru.

It was bright and hard to focus but vaguely, I thought I saw a flicker of long silvery hair sway in the breeze by the school gates. A figure that resembles Ichiru Kiryuu, the height and clothes he wore the day I saved him. Yeah, I'm certain it was him by the gates - it has to be.

My own curiosity bought me to the school gates and as my reason told me, I was seeing things. I gave a faint sigh. I was relieved. Though it doesn't explain to me at all why I would have been seeing him. Strange was all I can say. Judging by what's happened till I imagined seeing Ichiru Kiryuu, I believed today would end just plain and ordinary. I was wrong as ever though...

XXX

By the end of the school day, I had gone my seperate ways with Rima once again. I was heading home like always and then it happened, as quick as a passing storm.

I felt my back and shoulder hit the stone wall with force. I felt my legs shaking and threatening to collaspe under my pinned body. My eyes met the long silver hair and my arms were gripping at his shoulders. I felt his heavy breath near the tip of my face and I was scared. My mouth was open but I couldn't scream, my throat was somehow too dry. However, I processed my situation. It was obvious.

"Yuuki Cross!" he said with a stone flat voice, though I sensed anger deep within.

I could barely utter the words out as his hands clasped around my thin neck. Was he going to break it? I feared as I said his name for the first time ever in my life, "Z-zero Kiryuu..."


	6. Secret 6: Taken

Secret 6: Taken

"It's you, Z-zero Kiryuu..."

He reacted to his name vigorously and to somewhat I didn't expect and felt afraid. I heard the gritting of his teeth as he hissed into my ear, "Don't you dare say my name."

Unable to bare the pain he inflicted upon my neck, I gasped for air. There was this desire within me to hit this bastard. I'm no weakling but at this critical moment, I'm at a disadvantage. As quick as lightning, everything turned pitch black, my head spinned and everything was a blur to me. Faintly before I lost consciousness of everything, I thought I heard him call my name desperately, "Yuuki, Yuuki Cross." But did I imagine his voice or did I wish him to say it?

Regret this Zero Kiryuu, regret that you ever hurt me...

XXX

Ichiru surveyed the spec of society below him as the helicopter flew further and further to an unpredictable destination. His long fingers twitched and turned, attempting to unravel the rope that held him down. His attempts were futile and his attention was soon upon the crazy man that held him hostage. "You won't get away with this."

The man gently tended to his own long silky hair. His gaze never leaving it, as though in awe of the sheer perfection of it, "now, now Ichiru Kiryuu, is this how you treat your friends?"

"Taking me hostage doesn't seem to be a greeting from a friend to me."

The man laughed, "you see, sometimes there has to be excitement and drama to life. Besides, our game has merely just started. I'm certain, a lot of unpredictable and unsatisfying situations will happen from now on..."

"Of course, we won't forget our original motive either," a sweet feminine voice said from behind the man.

Ichiru strained to see who else was present, when the young girl stepped forward herself. She gave a small bow to Ichiru.

"I believe we've met before," Ichiru carefully phrased.

The young girl nodded, "with Lady Yuuki perhaps. My name is Rima. Rima Touya and I serve secretly..."

XXX

The heavy atmosphere remained around the Kiryuu household, since the knowledge of its rightful owner was missing. Tranquility hid the turmoil within well.

The soft, silky duvet slid off Yuuki's slim looking body, as she stretched her arms and flexed her fingers. She peered at her surrounding, which in the first time of her life, did not react or rather find it absurd to be somewhere, she did not anticipate to be. Quite like a robotic eye, her vision zoomed towards the window, allowing her to leer at her abductor. She didn't say a word, in fact she felt inclined to wait for him to explain the drama that he had put her through. The sheer memory of being held so hopelessly by him was a scar to Yuuki's pride and her own burning rage would not allow it to happen again. Her attention was fully concentrated upon him, as she reached in her pocket, taking hold of a flip-knife. She was ready if he should spring at her again.

"Its too much, simply too much-" Zero whispered, though the silence allowed Yuuki to hear him speak to himself, facing the window. She continued to listen without making her conscious presence known.

"-If I could only choose and control my own fate, I really want to be with you right now. Why...why am I always tied down to him, to Ichiru...you wished for this, didn't you. He's also part of me too. I don't know where he is, only that's he's in danger. If your watching over me, please tell me how to save him. Show me how to rescue father..."

Almost as quick as his own heartbeat, Zero spun round in time to witness the flip-knife drop from Yuuki's hand and make a thud as it met with the carpet. He stared at Yuuki, blank and varied in emotion, never intending for anyone to hear what he had just said. Trying to keep his composure, he took one step towards Yuuki. Lifting his head, he simply asked, "were you going to hurt me as well?"

There was no reply, no movement, nothing. Only a sense of uncertainty and anxiety lingered.

XXX

I stared back at Zero Kiryuu, unmoving and not replying to his question. Was I planning to hurt him with the weapon that now lay beside my feet. Even I didn't know. The idea, if it had exsisted is now somewhere so far away. The hate I felt had somehow changed for a brief moment I watched his sad and lonely back whispering. I know for this split second, I am simply TAKEN...


End file.
